1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a retention system and more particularly, to a retention system for securing equipment such as pistols, rifles, shotguns, submachine guns, mechanical breaching tools, radios and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tactical operators, soldiers, and law enforcement personnel require retention systems for their equipment including weapons such as rifles, pistols and shotguns. These retention systems must securely hold their equipment preventing loss and, in the case of weapons, accidental discharge while the tactical operators, soldiers, and law enforcement personnel are performing ordinary movements, and also when engaged in various physical activities such as running, jumping, or restraining persons, in addition, the retention systems must be difficult for an unauthorized user to remove the equipment, while still allowing the equipment to be easily accessed, rapidly withdrawn, and deployed.
In the field of weapon retention, there currently exist various types of holsters and retention systems to secure weapons. These retention systems typically are molded to fit a particular weapon and secure the weapon using friction and a locking mechanism. The friction and locking mechanism secure the weapon and help to prevent the unauthorized removal of the weapon while also allowing rapid deployment of the weapon. While effective in securing specific weapons, these retention systems typically are not interchangeable among different weapons because they conform in shape and size to a specific weapon and therefore cannot be used with different weapons.
While weapon specific retention systems operate adequately, a retention system interchangeable among different weapons as well as usable with different pieces of equipment provides desirable versatility to tactical operators, soldiers, and law enforcement personnel. Illustratively, modern firearms may be accessorized with various devices such as lights, lasers, and optics. However, an accessorized weapon may no longer fit in its specific retention system resulting in the necessity of procuring a new retention system conforming to the shape of the accessorized weapon. In addition, most retention systems currently available are not ambidextrous. Accordingly, a retention system that is interchangeable among weapons and equipment, ambidextrous, and usable with accessories would improve over current weapon and equipment specific retention systems.